


But He's Cute Though

by FanboyAsylum



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Bállins, Drabble, M/M, Ride along
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 19:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7653619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanboyAsylum/pseuds/FanboyAsylum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn, Sami, and Kevin are on the road after RAW. Finn is texting Seth. A makeshift intervention ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But He's Cute Though

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a shitty little drabble that I made it two minutes because I want this ship to be bigger, damn it.

“Finn, you’ve been smiling at your phone nonstop for the last hour. Who are you even texting.”

“Keep your eyes on the road, Sami.”

“Is that Seth?” 

“…Possibly”

“Dude… don’t tell me you like him.”

“Okay, I won’t.”

“He’s evil. Like super evil.”

“I know. But he’s cute though.” 

“…”

“He’s like a cute kind of evil. Like a baby in a devil halloween costume.”

“…”

“You know I saw this picture of him in a sexy devil costume once. And-”

“Alright, alright! I’ve heard enough!” Sami shouted, rousing Kevin in the backseat.

“Can you two kindly shut the fuck up? I’m trying to sleep.” Kevin grouched.

“Kevin, please tell Finn that Seth is evil and that his parents would disapprove.” Sami pointed at the Irishman.

“You’re into Seth?” Kevin asked.

“You say that like it’s some horrible secret that I should be keeping.” Finn shrugged.

Kevin laughed and shook his head. “Dude, I don’t blame you. He’s fucking hot. Spoiled and high maintenance, but hot.”

“See Sami? Kevin agrees with me.”

“I think you missed the point about him being spoiled and high maintenance.” Sami replied

Finn smiled thoughtfully. “I can handle that.”

Kevin scoffed. “Finn, you couldn’t handle that guy if he came with instructions.” He chided, before tipping his head back to try and get some more sleep.

“Look, I’m not ragging on the guy, he’s my friend. But no way in hell could I ever date him, nor would I encourage anybody else to.” Sami told Finn.

“Good thing I don’t need your encouragement.” Finn replied nonchalantly. 

Sami sighed. “He’s gonna break your heart. You know that right?”

“Of course. That’s why I’m so into ‘im. Do you know how much of an honor it would be to have my heart broken by ‘Seth Freakin’ Rollins’?” Finn smiled.

“I’m serious, Finn. He’ll be into you for a couple months, then he’ll get bored and move on to the next guy in the locker room.” Sami warned, brow furrowing.

“Gee, thanks. I sure feel like a winner now.”

“Come on, you know I didn’t mean that you’re disposable or anything. I just meant that you deserve somebody who’ll love you as much as you love them.”

“Well, I won’t know about that until we both actually start loving each other, will we?” Finn asked, glancing over at Sami with a grin.

Sami shook his head. “If you really, really like him, then I can’t stop you, man.”

“You know, this little talk has really boosted my confidence.” Finn said. “You haven’t made me feel like a fragile, pining loser at all. In fact, I feel like I can handle whatever life throws at me now.”

“You’re kind of a dick sometimes, you know that?”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this had errors, this ship deserves a better writer than myself.
> 
> P.S. Here is the sexy devil costume Finn mentioned (In case you needed it for... research purposes): https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/2a/70/a6/2a70a6cda71fb17b803b41f7546d7b6d.jpg


End file.
